Perfect Weapon
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: She was the perfect weapon, strong, brave, fearless, smart, and stunning, nothing could stop her, she was trained by the best teacher from a young age, she was a master killer, and her own tracker, Full Summary inside Zutara
1. Chapter1 Meeting KataraTophAangHaru

**AN/ This has been stuck in my head for awhile now.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Charters may seem OOC**

**I have dyslexia so if my spelling and grammar is bad well now we no why, so don't yell at me calling me stupid just tell what I need to fix nicely and don't be an ass about it okay.**

**AN/This first chapter is Just the kids speaking and telling you what's going on, what they do, and how they got here.**

**Charters**

**Katara/16/Has been at the agency for 16 years**

**Toph/14/Has been at the agency for 8 years**

**Aang/14/Has been at the agency for 7 years**

**Haru/17/Has been at the agency for 2 years**

**Suki/16/Has been at the agency for 12 years**

**Sokka/17/Hakoda son has been at the agency since the day he was born**

**Zuko/17/ The Newbie **

**Summary. She was the perfect weapon, strong, brave, fearless, smart, and stunning, nothing could stop her, she was trained by the best teacher from a young age, she was a master killer, and her own tracker, in the wrong hands she could be use to destroy anything, but what they didn't think of is anyone can fall in love even the most deadliest of killers…. Zutara**

**Rated T**

**Perfect Weapon**

**Chapter 1 Meeting Katara/Toph/Aang/Haru/Suki/Zuko**

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

My name is Katara, I was found by a government spy when I was nothing but a baby, Hakoda the spy took me in and trained me, but I was soon turned into a weapon by the government itself when they saw me controlling water at a very young age must have been I think sixteen months at least that's what Hakoda tells me, but bending water is not the only reason why I was turn into a weapon, its also just one of the things I can control, you see when the moon is at its fullest I can control anyone I want by bending the blood inside of anyone's body and with this abilities I can make the person do whatever I want by just movements of my hands, bloodbending is what they call this, the people at the agency say if I was to be on the wrong side I could be used to destroy a hole city, country, even a state, I am meant to be a secret, the only kids I know is the ones at the agency, I'm only supposed to leave Hakoda house to go to the agency or to go on missions, but Hakoda lets me leave whenever as long as I don't draw any attention to myself, Hakoda took me in he's like my father he sure is proactive like one, he was the one who found me when my parents left there new born baby on the streets left for dead I guess they didn't want me I guess I was to different, they say that I am the only one of my kind, meaning I'm the only person who can bloodbend, Toph, Aang, Suki, and Haru are somewhat like me, but I will let them tell you what the government uses them for, but for now I must be off they are sending me to Japan today to lets just say take care of some friends of ours there who are not well doing what it is they are supposed to be doing, they are sending me to put our friends back in line or well you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Toph POV<strong>

What's up my name is Toph, my mom and dad threw me out on the streets when I was six years old because I was different, you see I am blind but that doesn't stop me, a government spy found me on the streets controlling earth, like rock and stuff, and he also saw me fighting off three grown men with my bare hands, how is this possible you may ask because I am blind, well I don't see it as I'll never be able to do anything because I can feel vibrations with my feet and it helps me see where I am going, but I have to be on rock, metal something with are hard surfaces to see what I'm doing and where I'm going, the government uses me to fight with Katara and help her out on some mission, but me having the ability to control earth is not only the reason the government uses me, they use me for interrogation people, how you may ask, well you see I can tell when you are lying, by the way your breathing changes you have to be a damn good liar to get past me, so this is very useful to the government next to me being able to take on grown me bigger than my sizes, and my ability to control earth with my bare hands, other kids I only know the kids at the agency, but I only have five friends, Sokka, Hakoda son, Hakoda is one of the spies that work here, Aang, Katara, Haru, and last Suki, they are my friends, Hakoda has took in all of us, either we were left for dead by our parents, we ran away from home, or we were taken from our families, we all live with Hakoda he's like in someway our father, we are kept a secrete from the world, the governments doesn't want us falling into the wrong hands but Hakoda lets us leave the house as we please as long as we don't draw any attention to ourselves, well this is all I can tell you for right now I have to go to Japan with Katara and take care of a problem there if you catch my drift.

* * *

><p><strong>Aang POV <strong>

Hello my name is Aang, my uncle Gyatso is a government spy, and has trained me to fight, I was taken away from my uncle when he accidentally let it slip that I can control air to do whatever I want, I can bend the air to make me run really fast, can even use it to make me fly by controlling the wind itself to guide me through the air ,but I see my uncle everyday I just don't live with him, everyone at the agency call me the peacmaker because I will only fight when I have to, I'm used to cover Katara with dirt leaves and anything I can think of to do with the air that buys Katara more time in a fight, I'm also used to give the current wind patterns to our pilots, I only know a few other kids, those are the kids that work at the agency but my friends are, Sokka is Hakoda one of the spies that work here son, Katara, Toph, Haru and Suki, well I better be off to Japan now with Katara and Toph, to take care of some of our well friends there if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Haru POV <strong>

Hey my name is Haru, I was taken from my mother two years ago by the government when my father die, you see my father was able to bend earth and help build things, he die on a mission, they took me to fill his place I build weapons for Suki I also help Katara on mission by using my earth bending and supplying her with weapons, right now I am getting ready for the new kid, while Katara, Toph, and Aang head to Japan to take care of some well friends of ours haha that well aren't doing what they are supposed to be doing, well Suki should be back with the new kid soon and I'll have to show him around they say I know him when I went to school, you know before I was taken away from my mother, I wonder how things are going to change now that it not Just me, Katara, Suki, Aang, Toph, and Hakoda Song Sokka here anymore, but whoever this kid is it seem like he's going to be turned into a weapon like Katara the way they talk about him, poor kid, well hey Suki back with the kid gotta run.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

Hola my name is Suki the government found me when I was four, they saw me fighting to save my life, I can learn how to use any weapon you throw at me so watch out, my favorite weapon to use is these really cool fans, I'll help Katara out on mission, usually they will send me on my own with Haru and Sokka, see here at the agency we all have are own teams, me, Haru and Sokka, Katara by herself or whoever they want to go with her, Aang, and Toph are a team too, well right now I am bring the newbie to the agency he is silent at the moment and seems happy that he is getting taken away from his father and sister I don't know why though, almost all of us would kill for a family a chance to be normal and go to school, but we are not normal, we are benders, or kick ass fighters, well Haru probable waiting for me to get back with the new kid gotta run see ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

My name is Zuko, I am as of the moment being taken away from my ass of a father and my psychotic sister by the government, am I happy about hell to the yes I am, am I going to miss anyone just my uncle, but I'll get over it hopeful, but as the moment this girl Suki I think she said that is her name is taken me to an agency were they will help me with my ability to control fire, if I'm mad bad things happen to the people around me, I lose my temper and fire shoots out of my hand, but that's not all I can do when the sun is at its highest peak I can use my firebending and burn down a whole city if not careful, well maybe theses people will help me, I just hope my father didn't pay the people and I'm going to a place for crazy people, that would suck big time, well I'm going inside this place, guess I'll talk to you people later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked this**

**review please bye**


	2. Chapter 2 FightNewbie

**An/Here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Charters may seem OOC**

**Charters**

**Katara/16/Has been at the agency for 16 years**

**Toph/14/Has been at the agency for 8 years**

**Aang/14/Has been at the agency for 7 years**

**Haru/17/Has been at the agency for 2 years**

**Suki/16/Has been at the agency for 12 years**

**Sokka/17/Hakoda son has been at the agency since the day he was born**

**Zuko/17/ The Newbie **

**Summary. She was the perfect weapon, strong, brave, fearless, smart, and stunning, nothing could stop her, she was trained by the best teacher from a young age, she was a master killer, and her own tracker, in the wrong hands she could be use to destroy anything, but what they didn't think of is anyone can fall in love even the most deadliest of killers…. Zutara**

**Perfect Weapon**

**Chapter 2 Fight/Newbie**

* * *

><p>BAMMM! A loud exploding sound could be heard and the two men that were in the watchtower began to talk in Japanese to one another "What the hell was that?" A man that was guarding asked the man beside him.<p>

"I don't know." the other man said.

"Go warn the boss." The first man said watching the seconded man running down the stairs and running through two huge metal doors a good long way from the watchtower.

"Sir." The man from the watchtower said in Japanese.

"What." The man that looked like he was in charged said.

"There was a huge explosion from the east of the watchtower."

"Did you go see what it was you stupid ass idiot."

The man filched at his harsh words. "No sir."

"Well go see stupid!" The man in charged yelled.

"Yes sir." The man said and took off running trough the doors

* * *

><p>Katara, Toph, and Aang stood watching the watchtower in the far east from the bomb they just set off that should of made both men leave the watchtower other than just one. "Shit that should have worked." Katara swore.<p>

Toph looked at Katara. "What's the new plane?"

"I'm just going to go right in." Katara said with a ready for anything look on her face.

"Are you crazy." Aang yelled.

"Shut up Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"No I'm not crazy, here is how it's going to work, Aang I want you to create a huge gust of air, Toph I need you to make a ball out of rock, Aang after she has that done I need you to pick up the rock and used the gust of wind to knock out the man in the watchtower with the rock got it." Katara said to the two kids.

They both nodded there heads and began to get to work.

"Katara where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I'm going to get a head start stay here understand.

"Yeah." Both Aang and Toph said.

Katara took off running pulling her water out of her pouch and wrapping it around her arms, she began to run once aging to the watchtower her long brown beautiful hair in a ponytail behind her, she waited for the rock to smash into the watchtower before she headed to the two huge metal doors, Katara watched the huge rock smash into the tower, she then took off to the metal doors smashing it open with a blast of water to stand in front of the man in charge and his two gunmen.

"What the hell." The man in charge shouted,

"Hello Jin, been a good boy lately." Katara said with the water still wrapped around her hands.

The gunmen were about to shoot Katara before the man waved his hand telling them to lower their weapons. "Ahh Katara and what do I own this surprise." The man named Jin said.

"Cut the crap you know why I am here, you haven't been fateful to the government lately." Katara said as she waterwhip the guns out of the two gunmen's hands and freezing them, so they couldn't use the guns again.

The man flinched as he watched the whip smack the guns out of the hands of his gunmen's. "Please don't kill me." The man begged.

"You have betrayed us, I should show you no kindness." Katara said getting ready to strike.

"No wait!" The man yelled dropping to his knees. "Please give me another chance."

"Well you have helped us in a lot of ways, I will spear your life, but next time I won't use the font door, I will sneak in and finish you off, do I make myself clear, do not let us down or no kindness will be show the next time I am sent here understand me.

"Yes, yes thank you thank you." He said as he watched Katara leave. "Kill her." The man said getting up off the ground and wiping dirt off his pants leg.

"Sir." The two gunmen's said running to go get new weapons.

Katara was halfway back to Aang and Toph she could just see them standing there ready for anything. "Katara look out!" Toph yelled sending a rock flying over Katara head.

* * *

><p>Suki was just now walking into the agency with Zuko.<p>

"So um what is this place?" Zuko asked Suki in a monotone voice.

"This is the head agency for the government, we are trained here, I think you know one of the kids here." Suki replied leading Zuko down a hallway.

"Wait who?"

"Haru Dims."

"This is what happen to him?"

"Yup, well come on this is were we all hang out when we are not doing something."

Zuko and Suki walked through to big doors that lead to a huge room, that looked like a place for teens to hung out at.

"Haru." Suki said walking over to him.

Haru turned around. "Zuko." Haru said.

"Hey long time no see."

"I know right."

"So this is where you vanished to."

"Yup."

"Everyone said you changed schools."

* * *

><p>Katara turn around to she the two gunmen standing there ready to fight Katara.<p>

"What are you doing?" Katara asked getting into a fighting stance, the moon was at its fullest but she would not use her bloodbending in less it came down to it, it always took so much of her strength out of her when she was done.

Katara sent a blow of water to one of them men knocking them off there feet and jumping in the air doing a back flip and landing on her feet gracefully to avoid the bullets being shot at her.

She then sent blow after blow of water, as Toph was sending rocks, and Aang was starting the plane to leave.

The bullets from the guns were being aimed at Katara each time Katara would doge the bullets and whip the men with water.

"Oh fuck this!" Katara shouted.

Katara began to bloodbend both men into a stiff positions as Toph knocked both of the men out, Katara looked at the two men on the floor. "Toph come on." Katara said walking to the plane climbing in, Toph soon climbed in after, Aang fly to the were there boss is at." Katara order.

Aang looked at Katara but did as he was told.

Katara looked at Toph and Aang with the plane in the air, Katara was about to jumped but was stopped by Toph grabbing her arm.

"Are you crazy were fifty feet in the air!" Toph yelled so Katara could hear her over the plane.

"How did you know!"

"I'm blind not deaf, I felt you move!"

"I'll be alright I know what I'm doing Katara said pulling the water back out of her pouch, she threw the water out of the plane and freezing it in midair, she the jerked her arm away from Toph jumping out of the plane and quickly sliding down the frozen trail of water.

Katara landed safely but softly on top of the glass roof, she then unfroze the water and called it to her side smashing the glass roof she fell to the floor landing on her feet.

She took off running down the huge hallway till she came to a door and smashing it open. "Jin!" Katara yelled.

"How are you alive."

"Did you really think your two goons could take me out." Katara said.

"Hmm, I think I underestimated you."

"You sure did." Katara said as she froze his feet. "You know I could stop your heart right now, it wouldn't bother me after your little stunt you just pulled; I could bloodbend your heart to stop right now if I wanted to but I rather see you rot in jail." Katara said as she walked up to him freezing his hands like handcuff, she the unfroze his feet pushing him out the door to the outside.

* * *

><p>"And last this is were we train at, work with weapons and all that other stuff." Haru said to Zuko showing him the room.<p>

Zuko nodded his head as Haru showed him the last place in the agency from his tour.

"Haru!" Suki yelled running through the hallway to were he and Zuko were standing.

"What is it Suki?" Haru asked.

"Katara, Toph, and Aang are back." Suki said.

"Already I thought they would be gone at lest longer.

"It is Katara we are talking about." Suki said.

"Oh but she brought Jin, I don't know why when she was told to take him out."

"Its Katara she has a reason." Suki said.

"Yeah, come on Zuko." Haru said following Suki to the place they keep all of the people that have betrayed the government.

* * *

><p>"You will be nice and cozy in here." Katara said shoving Jin in a cell, and locking it.<p>

"Katara!" Suki shouted running to her friend.

"Suki."

"So why did you bring the person back?" Haru asked.

"Long story, short story I rather see him rot in jail." Katara said.

"You can tell us the full story later, Hadaka is ordering pizza tonight and is bring home movies." Suki said.

"Pizza and movies together, he hasn't done that since Haru joined."

"Yeah we have a new one, he's a firebender, and I think now your partner." Suki said.

"Partner?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"I've always worked alone, unless they send one of you guys out with me."

"Well this is Zuko." Suki said pointing to Zuko.

"Hi." Zuko said in a husky voice.

"Hi." Katara said.

"Well I'll let you two get to know one another." Suki said grabbing Haru and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter<strong>

**I think it is a little stupid**

**Review please**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3 getting to know one another

**An/ it's been awhile since. I've updated I hope doe of you are still there**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.  
>Charters may seem OOC<strong>

**Charters  
>Katara16/Has been at the agency for 16 years  
>Toph14/Has been at the agency for 8 years  
>Aang14/Has been at the agency for 7 years  
>Haru17/Has been at the agency for 2 years  
>Suki16/Has been at the agency for 12 years  
>Sokka17/Hakoda son has been at the agency since the day he was born  
>Zuko17/ The Newbie**

**Summary. She was the perfect weapon, strong, brave, fearless, smart, and stunning, nothing could stop her, she was trained by the best teacher from a young age, she was a master killer, and her own tracker, in the wrong hands she could be use to destroy anything, but what they didn't think of is anyone can fall in love even the most deadliest of killers…. Zutara**

_"You will be nice and cozy in here." Katara said shoving Jin in a cell, and locking it.  
>"Katara!" Suki shouted running to her friend.<br>"Suki."  
>"So why did you bring the person back?" Haru asked.<br>"Long story, short story I rather see him rot in jail." Katara said.  
>"You can tell us the full story later, Hadaka is ordering pizza tonight and is bring home movies." Suki said.<br>"Pizza and movies together, he hasn't done that since Haru joined."  
>"Yeah we have a new one, he's a firebender, and I think now your partner." Suki said.<br>"Partner?" Katara asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I've always worked alone, unless they send one of you guys out with me."  
>"Well this is Zuko." Suki said pointing to Zuko.<br>"Hi." Zuko said in a husky voice.  
>"Hi." Katara said.<br>"Well I'll let you two get to know one another." Suki said grabbing Haru and walking out the door._

**Perfect Weapon  
>Chapter 3 Getting to know one another <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi." Zuko said in a husky voice, looking at the ground and away from Katara gaze.<br>"Hi." Katara replied to him not making any eye contact with him.  
>"So your like basically the leader, they send you out for almost everything right?" He asked Katara.<br>"Yeah I guess you could say that, seeing how I could stop your heart with just a wave of my hand, I don't mean to be rude but I don't understand why they are giving me a permeant partner." Katara said turning around and began to walk away  
>"It's not rude, don't feel bad when I start to show you up." Zuko said with a smirk on his face, making Katara coming to a halt and turning around to look at him.<br>"Excuse me?" Katara said calling water to her side.  
>"Don't act like your all high and mighty because you can, oh what did Haru say it was bloodbend." Zuko snap forming a huge flame in his hand.<br>Both soon stood in a fighting stances.  
>"Katara!" Sokka said running into the room, making Katara drop her water and turned to him, Zuko soon put out his flame.<br>"What?" Katara answered.  
>"Why did you bring Jin back?"<br>"He was a traitor and a lier, and he tried to kill me while my back was turned." She said not taking her eyes off Zuko or coming out of the stance she was in.  
>"You have to stop making bold moves." Sokka said, "good luck explains this one to my dad." Sokka said leaning against the wall.<br>"He'll understand."  
>"So your Zuko." Sokka said ignoring Katara comment.<br>Zuko nodded coming out of the stance he was in. "Yes and I'm guessing your Sokka."  
>"That's right, well I guess I should say welcome, and since you've met Katara she can i guess take you back to Hakoda and talk to you seeing how you two will be traning and fighting by each other side, good luck from the file I read on you, your going to need it, your just as stubborn as she is." Sokka said looking at Katara and then at Zuko and exiting the room.<br>Katara sighed. "Look I came off on the wrong foot I'm sorry lets start over," Katara said taking in a deep breath. "I'm Katara." She said putting out her hand.  
>Zuko chucked and took her hand. "Zuko." She said shaking it.<br>"We'll I guess we better go." Katara said leading the way, "follow me." She said as she exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>Katara POV.<em>  
>I sat on the couch beside Zuko, I have to admit even though I'm not happy about having to have a partner, he is very attractive, his scar gives him that vibe of a bad boy, but his eyes seem to tell a different story, I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes, he just needs a friend, maybe I should be a little nicer and not try to kill him with my bloodbending.<br>I turned and looked at him. 'Zuko?" I said.  
>Zuko turned to look at me his black shaggy hair partly in his bad eye. "Yes."<br>"Do you like miss your family?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
>He gave me a look and smirked. "Are you trying to make small talk?"<br>"Try, failing. " I said looking at my feet a slight blush on my face.  
>He chuckled once more. "I miss my uncle that's it." He said giving me a smile.<br>I smiled back. "I'm sorry I almost attacked you."  
>"It's cool you were just trying to show dominance." Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck.<br>He is sooo cute, no Katara get a girp girl, I thought to myself. "Yeah I was just shocked that they were making me ave a permeant partner but you seem cool." I said smiling.  
>"Your not to bad yourself." Zuko said moving a bit closer to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Zuko POV <em>  
>She is so beautiful, her eyes are like the ocean. Her attempt at small talk was cute her social skills could use some work, I can help her with that.<br>I noticed She was still talking shit Zuko nod your head say something g don't let her know your staring at her. "Your not to bad yourself." I said moving closer to her and praying that is what she she said, she's smiling, smiling a good thing, wow she has a beautiful smile I thought to myself I might as well tell her that. "You have a very pretty smile." I said, a blush crept on her face.  
>"Thank you." She replied.<br>I sat there for awhile just starting at germ I couldn't help it, I've never really seen such a beautiful girl, any girl that tired to talk to me my sister would scare her off, or make me so mad I would firebend and that would scare them off.  
>"What are you staring at?" She asked pulling me out of my trance.<br>I started to blush. "I was, umm, well staring at you." I blushed even harder.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah." I looked at her, I never really kissed a girl but I sorta want to kiss her, I could try I mean the worse she could do I'd pull away, I started to move closer to her face my head was inches from her face.  
>"That was so funny." I heared laughter and giggling as people started to come I'm the house I also smelled pizza, by the time I looked back over at Katara she was in the otherside of the room with a blush on her face, I sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An so I hope this cwasnt as bad as I think it was  
>Review please.<strong>


End file.
